ReignCorp
Reigncorp is the femslash ship between Lena and Sam from the Supergirl fandom. Canon Lena and Sam first meet when L-Corp buys the company Sam works at. Lena appreciates what a hard worker Sam is, seeing her staying late at the office. When Lena decides to buy CatCo and has to run her new business, she decides to give Sam an opportunity and offers Sam the position of CFO at L-Corp. When Sam starts at L-Corp, she drops by CatCo and apologises to Lena for being late, due to a family thing. Lena has no qualms, saying she is "no stranger to family drama".Triggers (302) Sam struggles with balancing work and home life, feeling like she's letting Ruby down as a mother, and stressed because of her 'dreams'. After Sam finalises a big merger for L-Corp with JQB, Lena and Kara drop by and Lena invites Sam to a girls night at Kara's place. Sam feels she couldn't intrude, but Kara points out that Lena won't take no for an answer, which Lena confirms. At Kara's place, Sam confesses her feelings about parenting/working balance, and the girls reassure Sam that Ruby has a bunch of aunts that can help Sam, for which Sam is very happy and grateful. Sam later has a one-on-one conversation with Lena at the company, late a night, where she cries because she couldn't make time for Ruby. Lena assures her that Ruby's okay and has the best mom, as Ruby knows she is loved and that she sees Sam being crucial to the job and how much that will inspire Ruby as a woman later in life. Lena also weighs in with her own experience of having a horrible mother, thinking it untrue that Sam could ever come near being a terrible mother in any way and Sam takes it in, feeling reassured. Lena, along with Kara and Alex, come to Ruby's recital at her school and hear her sing. Sam is overjoyed to see them show up and thanks Lena for coming to support her daughter.The Faithful (304) When Morgan Edge accuses Lena's device, which saved Earth from the Daxamites, of having caused children to suffer from lead poisoning, Lena is devastated. Lena and Kara go to the hospital where they run into Sam, who's there as Ruby's friend got sick. Sam immediately dispels any notion that Edge is being truthful and she supports Lena. When discussing what to do, Lena decides that she'll step down from both CatCo and L-Corp for the time being, instating Sam as temporary CEO. They're interrupted by a man whose child is sick coming into CatCo to blame Lena for his son's illness. Lena is shaken and gives a press conference to announce her temporarily stepping down and someone attempts to shoot her, but she's saved by James. Afterwards, Lena is shocked and Sam asks Lena to stay at her house until things have been resolved. Lena tries to protest that her presence could endanger Ruby and Sam, but Sam's not having it. Sam comes home from work to find Kara staying with Lena, who's asleep on the couch. They briefly talk about how Lena tries to put up a front, both recognising that Lena needs their love and support. Sam and Kara manage to uncover Edge's poison and clear Lena's name, for which Lena is incredibly grateful.Damage (305) Fanon Sam and Lena became a very popular femslash ship in the season Sam was featured and remains popular, albeit in a diminished capacity as Sam has not been seen since Season 3. Its competition would be Agent Reign, although there weren't really any flamewars seeing as how Sam/Alex and Kara/Lena were popular as a ship family, as were the ships Agentreigncorp and Superreigncorp. Fandom FAN FICTION : IG : TUMBLR : : : : : TWITTER : : Gallery 316reigncorp.jpg|Of Two Minds 313lenasam.jpg|Both Sides Now 313reigncorp.jpg|Both Sides Now 309reigncorp.jpg|Reign 304lenam.jpg|The Faithful 304reigncorp.jpg|The Faithful Notes and references